Snapshots of the Gundam Wing Pilots
by elana-chan
Summary: [YAOI 1x2x1,a little 5x2 and hints of 3x4] A look at the thoughts of our favorite gundam boys, their developing feelings for each other and their view on the war-torn world they live in...
1. Snapshot: Duo Maxwell

Elana-chan: This is the first installment of my fic arc "Snapshots of the Gundam Wing Pilots". Our first character would be the braided baka himself, Duo Maxwell. It's his POV, folks. grins

_#blah# - _Duo's inner self/conscience

_blah _- sounds/movements

_[blah] _- events happening around the character

Snapshots of the Gundam Wing Pilots

by elana-chan  
  
_Snapshot: Duo Maxwell  
_  
sigh

Another day. Another mission. Another day wasted on these damn Oz soldiers. They just bore me to hell and back. I wonder when this stupid war is going to end...

# But do you want it to end? #

Who's that?! I must be cracking up. I'm now hearing voices in my head.

# Duo no baka. I'm just your conscience, silly. You seem to have forgotten me in the basement. #

I have a conscience? And a sarcastic one, too. I like it. What do you want anyway?

# What I want? That's not the issue here. It's what you want that counts, Duo. Or rather WHO you want. #

What are you trying to say?

# You can't fool me, Duo. It's obvious that you want Heero. You can't hide anything from me. I'm your conscience, remember? #

You should have never left the basement. I should have thrown the key.

# Even if you did, I'm a thief and a master in picking locks, anyways, we're talking about Heero here. Don't change the subject. #

sigh So, what about him?

# If I know better, a part of you doesn't want this war to end because you'll be able to see 'him'. But then again, you don't want him dead, ne? #

shrugs Can I hide anything from you? No. Scratch that. I can't hide anything from you. Okay. I know I'm being selfish for thinking that but...

# But you love him. Is that it? #

N-nani?

# Why don't you just admit it to yourself that you love the guy? He can't kill you anyway. #

Demo...Death can't love...

# Everyone is entitled to love, Duo. Even Death. Solo, Father Maxwell and Sister Helen knew somehow that anything could happen in this war-torn world. #

But they didn't know that Death is jealous! He took away everything and everyone I loved! I can't afford to love again. Can't you see that? It's very obvious that Death doesn't want me loving anyone. Even...

# Even Heero. Speaking of the devil, the Perfect Soldier is back. #

[ Duo turns slightly to acknowledge Heero's presence in their room. They are staying in a safehouse together with the rest of the pilots. Duo sits by the window and after seeing Heero's quick glance at him, turns back to staring outside the window, deep in thought. He doesn't realize that Heero is glancing at him, being his unusually quiet self.]  
  
# You're quiet today. #

Shut up. It's because of you that I'm quiet. Thanks a lot!

# You're welcome. Anyways, back to our topic. Isn't love worth the risk of getting hurt again? Isn't Heero worth it? #

Loving him is like giving him a one-way ticket to the after life. Besides, he already has Relena. It's too painful to love someone who doesn't love you back. I don't want to go through such pain again. I just can't...

# Suit yourself. But once the war is over...#

Once the war is over...

...I'll be able to forget you, Heero Yuy.  
  
_To be continued...  
_

_baka _- stupid, fool

_nani _- what

_demo _- but

_Author's notes: _

elana-chan: Okay, minna-san. I'm going to make this one short. Sorry for the wrong grammar and stuff like that. Wha!!! I'm so sorry!!!! bows before the readers Hope you like the first installment. I'll try to be a good writer and update early. Hope you like it!!!! Gotta go for now!!! See ya, minna-san!!!!!

_Next chapter: Snapshot: Chang Wufei_


	2. Snapshot: Chang Wufei

Minna-san, thanks to all those who reviewed on the first installment of this series. I hope you liked the first one. Anyways, here's the next part. Enjoy!

#...# - Meiran's words

{...} - character's actions

[...] - third person pov

Snapshots of the Gundam Wing Pilots

by elana-chan

_Snapshot: Wufei Chang_

This is unjust! Nataku, I'm not worthy. What I have done dishonored your memory.

I love another man...who loves another...

[Wufei closes his eyes and falls asleep.]

Dream sequence: [Wufei walks on a clearing full of jasmine. He stares wide-eyed at the flowers then he feels someone behind him.]

_#Zhang fu...#_

Meiran?!

[Meiran looks at him with her usual somber expression.]

#We meet again, Chang Wufei.#

Have you come back to haunt me, _wo de qu-zi_? Have you come to taunt me of my weakness? My failure? Why do you appear in my dreams now, Meiran? Why?

#I came not to do those things, Wufei. I came because you called me. The Meiran inside you responded to your call. And I am her.#

I didn't call for you... I only want to ask for your forgiveness, Meiran. The past. The present. Everything I've—

#Hush. I know them all, Wufei. I live inside you. In your memories. In your heart. You don't dishonor my memory, Wufei.#

How could you say that?! I've sworn off al weaknesses. I've failed you once because of those weaknesses. Now... I failed you again...

[There is a pause then Meiran's soft laughter fills the silence.]

You've never laughed at anything I've said before!

# {smiles} _Wo de zhang fu! _You just can't listen to your heart once, ne? You didn't fail nor dishonor me, Wufei. You lived after the incident. You went one with your life. Became a Gundam pilot to make peace happen. {smiles softly} And most important of all, you let yourself love again.#

But he's—

#But Duo's male, a Gundam pilot and taken? {sighs} Wufei, love knows no boundaries. Though he might not love you, knowing that he is safe and happy is enough for you. I don't condemn you, Wufei. I know that loving him helped you to remain human. And I thank him for that. Don't worry, Wufei. I've already forgiven you a long time ago.#

[Meiran smiles softly and fades away as Wufei closes his eyes. In his sleep, he smiles slightly and utters something only a soul can hear.]

_Xie xie_, Meiran...  
  
OWARI

Author's notes:

There you have it! Wufei's thoughts about his life, his wife and the current keeper of his heart. {smiles} I hope you liked this one. Sorry for the typos and grammars and all that stuff. I'm not very good at this, you know. I just hope I can add the other parts as early as possible. With all my acads to worry about and this stupid writer's block... Well, see ya!!!!

Some terms/foreign words: (These are Chinese btw. I'm not really sure if I used them right. Gomen!)

_Zhang fu _(mandarin) - husband

_Wo de qi-zi _(mandarin) - my wife

_Wo de zhang fu _(mandarin) - my husband

_Xie xie _(mandarin) - thank you


	3. Snapshot: Quatre Raberba Winner

Elana-chan: Ohayo minna-san!!!! We meet again! Sorry for the delay. School stuff to take care of you know. Anywayss, this is the third installment of my fic series _Snapshots of the Gundam Wing Pilots_. This is Quatre's pov btw. I hope you liked this one as with rest of the snapshots. Just ignore the typos and read. Hope to read your reviews!!!!

... - third person pov

"..." - character's words (spoken)

... - character's actions

Snapshots of the Gundam Wing Pilots

by elana-chan

_Snapshot: Quatre Raberba Winner_

"Duo!"

Allah! _Min fadik..._

"Get the medics! Quick!"

...not Duo. Not anyone...  
  
Quatre sits beside Duo's still form. The other pilots are present. Trowa leans on the far wall beside the door, eyes closed. Wufei sits on the couch in the room, staring at space. Heero stands before the window, looking onto the dark night.  
  
Duo, I know you'll pull through. smiles shakily Even when you're unconscious, you can still smile. I don't know how you do it. I envy you, you know. If you knew that, you'll laugh yourself silly, ne Duo? sighs

I envy the way you can still smile even when everything's hopeless. I envy how you can have fun and make me laugh in this time of war. I'm not the life of the team as they say, Duo. You are. I'm just the worrier among us five. You're the joker. You gave me hope that's why I worry about all of you. You gave me hope, to believe that there'll be a future for us Gundam pilots. I don't know why I bother to think of all these things. You'll not be able to hear them anyway.

_Lakin sa... _smiles you've always been my confidant, eh? You don't know this. Maybe you never will. My heart cries for you, Duo. My _uchuu no kokoro_ cries for you... Heero. I know that you love him. Your love shines like the sun in your heart. But something's trying to cover the light. A dark cloud...

Quatre turns to look at Trowa,Wufei and lastly, at Heero. Then, he stares back at Duo's tranquil face.

sigh You're trying to forget him and move on, ne Duo? I know you have your reasons. I understand, Duo. 

Quatre hungs his head and closes his eyes as he smiles sadly.

I understand perfectly, Duo. Because I, too, am trying to move on and forget the only person I will ever love...

...Trowa.

OWARI 

Author's notes:

elana-chan: So there you have it folks! A preview of our dear Arabian's thoughts about his co-pilots, especially a certain green-eyed boy. Just ignore the typos. I really don't have the time to edit my stories, you know. Stupid acads... grumbles If you want to beta my stories, please be so kind to inform me. smiles I will really try to conquer my stupid writer's block and write more fics. Till next time people!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!

Some Terms and Foreign words used in the fic:

Forgive me if some of them are incorrect. I'm not good in foreign language. Gomen nasai!!!

_Min fadik _(Arabic) - please

_Lakin sa _(Arabic) - but

_Uchuu no kokoro_(Japanese) - space heart (A.N. some fics say that Quatre possessed this. It's like empathy I suppose.)


	4. Snapshot: Trowa Barton

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GW character.

Elana-chan: This is the fourth installment of the Snapshots of the Gundam Wing Pilots series. Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy this!

Snapshots of the Gundam Wing Pilots

by elana-chan

_Snapshot: Trowa Barton/Triton Bloom_

The war is finally over.

The Gundams aren't needed any longer.

At last...

Peace...

Silence...

Nanashi—

No! I must forget those. I have a new life now. I have a sister, a name, a place to belong...

But do I feel that something's missing? Why couldn't I feel the contentment that I'd hoped to get?

Back then, I've always wanted to have a name. A real name. So people would stop their taunting. To feel what it's like to have something to own, even if it's only a name. But in those times, it's not practical. Now...

Now, I have one. But still, something's missing...  
  
(Trowa then sees someone headed towards him. He instantly recognizes the blond hair as Quatre approaches him. Quatre greets him with a smile as Trowa could only nod in return. The blond animatedly talks to him as Trowa listens.)  
  
Quatre...

That warm feeling again. The feeling of warmth. Contentment. Wholeness...

Is it you, Quatre? Are you the one I've been looking for?

Heero had once said to me to follow my emotions. That's the first and maybe last time I ever saw a hint of emotions from him. I even wondered why he said that so melancholic.

And I guess he's right. Now that the war's finally over, I could finally let you know my feelings for you, Quatre...  
  
(Trowa stops as Quatre faces him with a serious face. A heavy silence descends upon them. Minutes pass by before Quatre finally breaks the silence by saying those three words that Trowa longed to hear. Trowa tries to say it but nothing escapes his lips. Quatre only smiles up at him as Trowa kisses him instead.)  
  
Why? Why now? Why can't I say it?

(sigh) Someday, Quatre. I promise you. I'll be able to say those three words. Someday...

Quatre...

_...je't aime_

to be continued...

Author's notes:

Hiya!!!! Just ignore the typos and wrong grammar in the story. I'm too lazy to beta my fics so gomen!!!!! Unlike the other fics where the gw boys utter foreign words, this story only has one foreign phrase. _Je't aime _means 'I love you'. Well, see you again next time!!!! Ja people!!!!


	5. Snapshot: Heero Yuy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GW character.

Elana-chan: This is the fourth installment of the Snapshots of the Gundam Wing Pilots series. Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy this!

Snapshots of the Gundam Wing Pilots

by elana-chan

_Snapshot: Heero Yuy_

The war is over.

Dekim Barton is dead.

Marimea's movement is finished.

The Gundams are destroyed.

There is no need for the Perfect Soldier anymore…

Finally…

…I can tell you—

A year has passed. And I'm now looking for you. I should have looked for you back then. Demo…

A church…

Why am I here? I allowed my feet to take me to you. Instead, it brought me here, outside a church.

Before I knew it, I'm inside. The place is dark and old. Candles are the only source of light inside this small church. My eyes roam around and stopped as I recognize the lone person in this church other than myself.

It's you.

I finally found you. I guess my feet were right to bring me here.

You still haven't noticed me, kneeling in the front pew with your back against me and your head bowed down in reverence.

How I long for this moment. To see you again. I should have come sooner. To feel this emotion. A feeling of wholeness…

I realize that I'm now standing beside you. My breath caught as you realize my presence and turn to look.

Your expressive cobalt-blue eyes widen at the sight of me. Still, you look beautiful. I look into your eyes and I can see your emotions. Surprise. Joy. Guilt…Sadness?

An ache started to build inside my chest. I know not immediately that it's not physical. Why? Does seeing me again hurt you?

"Heero…Long time no see, pal! What're you doin' here?"

Your voice. Just as I remembered it would be. That smile. I can feel the ache receding at that smile. I managed a small quirk of my lips in response. I smile mentally as your eyes widen again, surpised for the second time.

"I can't believe it! Heero Yuy here, in the flesh. And smiling! Okay. Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?"

The smile on your face belies your words. I motion for us to go outside. I can almost feel my hands touch yours but not yet.

You turn to me once we're outside and again, I catch my breath at your beauty. You give me a brief smile before looking away. I felt confused at this and frown at your next words.

"Heero, how have you been doing? I haven't heard much from you and the guys."

"Fine. I'm with the Preventers now."

"I thought you're working for Relena."

"Broke it off. She can take care of herself. How about you?"

(shrug) "Well, here. Having a time off, as Hilde puts it. She says I walk like a zombie at the salvage yard. She also thinks that I need to get my head checked. If I know better, she wants to get the place for herself tonight coz her boyfriend's in town."

I feel relieved at that news. I had been dreading the news that you had fallen for that girl Hilde. But before I could ask you more, you beat me to it.

"Heero, why did you really come here?"

Now is the time to tell him, Heero. This is the moment you've been waiting for…

"I'm looking for something."

I got you attention and those endless pools of blue-violet focus on me with curiousity.

"And what may that be? Maybe I can help you look for it."

You can, Duo…

"I'm looking for something. Or rather someone that I've been missing."

Your eyes took another light as you look at me. Is that hope in your eyes?

"I'm looking for you, Duo. I have been for a long time…aishiteiru…"

My words faded as I find myself with a bundle of Duo. I can feel your warm body against mine. Just then, I realize that you're crying. I feel helpless. Can't do anything but hold you.

"I tried to forget you, knowing that you have Relena. I even risked your life by loving you from afar. Death is jealous of everyone I love. Seeing you cheat death twice made me hope. I thought I got over you, Heero. But…seeing you now, hearing those words from you…"

A warm feeling begins to envelop me as I hear your sobbed words. I can't understand what's this feeling. A feeling of contentment. Fullness…wholeness…

"I love you, too, Heero."

Finally…

I've come home…

….in the arms of the one I love.

OWARI

**Author's notes:**

elana-chan: Okay, minna-san. I'm going to make this one short. Sorry for the wrong grammar and stuff like that. These arc stinks because I made it. Thanks to those who took their time to read my fic. I'm so sorry for the typos and such. This is the last installment so thank you for bearing with my idiosyncracies. (Did I spell that right?) Anyways, cookies for you all!!!!! Ja!!!!!!!

**Some Japanese terms:**

**Demo** - but

**Aishiteiru**- I love you


End file.
